


Cold

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: Phil Coulson should know better than to tell Talbot anything. Post ep for 5x16.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame the girls in my philinda chat and ussjellyfish on tumblr.

Phil couldn’t remember the last time he was this cold. Today wasn’t going well. Talbot was crazy. Creel saved him and was gone now, he died—again, Hale had taken away his Cap’n Crunch (that one still hurt), and now they were in the snow covered mountains freezing to death. 

Talbot wasn’t exactly who Phil wanted to be stranded on a mountain with, but at least he was company. Sort of. When he wasn’t singing. Hydra really had driven the man insane. 

“Think we’re going to die out here?” Talbot finally asked after Phil ordered him to stop singing “She’ll be Coming Around the Mountain”. 

“I have no doubt my team will find us,” Phil told him, not quite answering the question. 

“You have a lot of faith in them,” Talbot commented.

“They’ve earned it.”

“They’re certainly… loyal. Especially Agent May. Sure there isn’t something going on there?” 

“I..” Phil started. “No, not really.” 

“Maybe I’m just crazy,” Talbot started, getting a no, really look from Phil, “but I’m guessing you want there to be.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Phil, we’re freezing to death,” Talbot stated, “a distraction would be great. So unless you want me to start singing, loudly, I’d start distracting me.” 

Anything but the singing again. Phil sighed. “I thought there was something once,” he started. “but then she met someone else. They aren’t together anymore and he died a while back, but things between us have alway been complicated.”

“Have you tried telling her how you feel?” Talbot asked, trying to be helpful but not succeeding.

“Yeah, that didn’t exactly go as planned. We were getting closer and I was starting to feel like maybe she felt the same way about me and then…” Phil paused. “Why am I telling you this again?”

“Cause it’s that or focusing on how we’re dying.” Talbot shrugged--at least Phil thinks he did, he may have been shivering. 

“I was dying anyways.” Talbot raised his eyebrow and Coulson shrugged it off. “Long story.”

The two sat in the snow in silence. Phil officially couldn’t feel his hands or feet anymore. He wasn’t afraid of dying--he’d made peace with that a while ago, but he wished he could say goodbye to his team first. Although saying goodbye might make it harder. He didn’t want to do that to Melinda. Melinda…

He didn’t know what compelled him to keep talking, maybe he really was trying to distract Talbot, or maybe he just needed someone to know what happened. Either way, it all came spilling out. “You weren’t the only one who was fooled by the LMDs. May was replaced by one and I didn’t even notice. I thought we were just getting closer and she was finally ready to be with me. I kissed her and then she pulled a gun on me.” Talbot was quiet now and Phil was afraid he may have passed out. “No, you don’t get to die yet Glen. Keep listening to me.” His words were getting slower now. “She doesn’t know that I kissed her LMD. I made a dangerous deal to save us all from Aida and now I’m dying. Again. Wow, you’re right, I do die a lot.” Talbot snorted at that. Good, he was still alive. 

“Tell her how you feel, Phil.”

He was losing consciousness quickly now. It was just so cold. There was frost all over Talbot’s face and he’s sure his is the same. He couldn’t hold on any longer. Melinda was the last thing he saw before the darkness swallowed him and dragged him under.

\---------

“Come on, Phil,” he heard a frantic voice saying. “You don’t get to die yet. I still have to yell at you.” He needed to open his eyes but they were just so heavy. “Please, Phil.” Someone was shaking him now. Either Melinda was here or he was dead and not being able to tell her how he felt was his version of hell. “Come on, Phil, open your eyes.” She sounded more and more upset. “Dammit, Phil, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he croaked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Melinda. Her eyes were welling up with tears, but she’d never admit it. She bent down over him and captured his lips with hers. This wasn’t exactly how he imagined their first real kiss, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

He’d forgotten all about Talbot until he heard a loud voice call out, “Hey Phil, was it better than kissing the LMD?”

May’s face turned stoney. He was going to be in major shit later. But for now he was just going to kiss her again. So he did.


End file.
